Ryan Chamberlain (Jon Lindstrom)
| siblings = Kevin Collins (identical twin) | spouse = Gloria (deceased) | romances = Felicia Scorpio (dated) Ava Jerome (lovers, 2018-19; engaged, 2019; as "Kevin") (obsession) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Livvie Locke (via Kevin; deceased) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Dr. Ryan Chamberlain, MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the identical twin of Dr. Kevin Collins. Casting Ryan Chamberlain was portrayed by Jon Lindstrom from June 20, 1992 until the character's "death" on March 24, 1995. Lindstrom also played Chamberlain's identical twin brother, Kevin Collins since December 3, 1993. Lindstrom reprised the role of Ryan Chamberlain when he was revealed to be alive on August 10, 2018. He pulled double duty by playing both Kevin and Ryan until Ryan's presumed death on March 8, 2019. After a brief appearance in Ava Jerome's nightmare on April 4, 2019, Ryan was revealed to be alive in May and Lindstrom continued to portray both parts of Kevin and Ryan. Background Ryan and his twin brother Kevin were born to Victor Collins and Melanie Chamberlain. Their mother, Melanie, was abusive to Ryan and one night, she abused Kevin thinking he was Ryan. Kevin told their father about this, who took Kevin with him and left Ryan behind. Ryan eventually killed his abusive mother. Ryan got a job at GH and hid his mentally unstable behavior for quite some time. His twin brother Kevin came to town in hopes to rehabilitate his brother but Ryan faked his progress and used his twin to escape the asylum he was sent to. When Ryan kidnapped Felicia Scorpio's daughter Georgie, Kevin helped Mac and Felicia track down his psychotic twin to rescue Georgie. Eventually, after a fight between Ryan and Kevin in a funhouse, Ryan was presumed dead in an explosion. In 2018, Ryan was revealed to be alive and had been in Ferncliff since Kevin had been hiding him from the authorities. On August 28, Ryan knocked Kevin out and switched places with him. While Kevin was stuck in Ferncliff, Ryan impersonated Kevin for months and went on a new murder spree. In March, Ryan was finally exposed as the killer as the real Kevin was rescued. Ryan threw himself off a bridge in Niagara Falls to evade police capture. Kevin later revealed to Laura that the DVX had called him and told him that an operative lost touch with all reality and became a problem for them and they would eliminate him unless he took him off their hands. Kevin was shocked to learn the operative was his twin brother Ryan, so he hid him at Ferncliff and was trying to help him since May 2018 but Ryan gained the upper hand and switched places with him in August. Two months later, Ryan was revealed to be alive and returned to Port Charles for Ava Jerome, who planned to kill him since he killed Kiki. Although he was arrested before she could shoot him to death, she did stab him and he was taken to GH where his kidney was taken from him and donated to Jordan Ashford. He was later taken to Pentonville for his crimes. Storylines |-|1992-95= Ryan Chamberlain was a pediatrician who began working at General Hospital in 1992, but it is revealed that he has been hiding his mentally unstable behavior for some time. Felicia Jones, while living in Texas, knew him as "Todd Wilson" and saw him murder his wife Gloria. She fled town back to Port Charles with Maxie in May of 1992, and on the day she arrived was attacked outside the Brownstone. A few days later she would wake up with amnesia. When she was introduced to Ryan aka Todd she didn't remember her. Ryan becomes obsessed with Felicia, who gets her memory back and is arrested for attempted murder after he traps her in a cabin and she attacks him in self-defense. Ryan crashes Felicia and Mac Scorpio's wedding with a bomb, but is sent to an asylum. After escaping with the help of his counselor Connie Cooper, he kills her, kidnaps Georgie Jones and dies in a funhouse explosion after a face-to-face with his brother Kevin. Ryan continued to appear to Kevin and taunt him over the years. It was revealed that as children, Ryan was sexually abused by their mother. One night, she abuses Kevin, thinking it was Ryan. When Kevin tells their father, he takes Kevin and leaves Ryan behind. Ryan would eventually kill his mother. |-|2018-19= Twenty-three years later, Ryan was revealed to be alive in Port Charles and is being locked up in Ferncliff by his brother, Kevin. It was him who was communicating via morse code to Carly when she was a patient there. On August 28, 2018, Ryan escaped from his restraints and attacked his brother. He took Kevin's clothes and placed his restraints on him. He fooled the Ferncliff staff and made his way to General Hospital where everyone was fooled into believing he was Dr. Kevin Collins. After meeting Franco Baldwin and learning of his history, he has begun to like him as he reminds him a lot of himself. On Halloween, Ryan murdered Ferncliff nurse Mary Pat Ingles by stabbing her to death and placed her decapitated head into an apple bobbing barrel for Carly to find. The rest of the corpse was placed in Ava's art gallery with a jack o lantern as its head. Ryan (as Kevin) also separated from Laura, the woman the real Kevin is married to. On November 21, 2018 Ryan finds Ava and Nina fighting in Ava's art gallery and breaks it up. He then tells Ava that he has feelings for her and they kiss and Laura walks in and sees them kissing. On November 26, Ryan murdered Ava's daughter, Kiki Jerome by stabbing her to death in her apartment and then placed her corpse inside the Haunted Star, where it was found by newlyweds Curtis and Jordan Ashford. Ryan also hid the murder weapon in the apartment of Kiki's boyfriend, Dr. Griffin Munro, who is subsequently arrested after the knife is uncovered. However, Griffin is soon released as the PCPD suspects that the same person killed both Kiki and Mary Pat. Meanwhile, Ryan had began sleeping with Ava since the day he murdered Kiki and even stopped Ava from killing Griffin at the PCPD. On New Year's Eve, Ryan murdered film producer Peyton Mills, who was producing a documentary about him, and stashed his body in the balcony of the Metro Court before celebrating the new year with Ava. On January 21, 2019, Ryan stabs Lulu Spencer-Falconeri in her office after she gets too close to figuring out that he is actually not Kevin. He does not kill her and she gets away due to him suddenly going blind. Lulu is rushed to GH and Ava takes Ryan there too where he is revealed to have been infected with the same virus which had rendered Anna Devane temporarily blind. After his sight is restored, Ryan tries to finish off Lulu in her hospital room, but had to leave when Laura came in. After Lulu says she wants to remember what happened, Ryan convinces Lulu to let him Hypnotize her so she can regain her memory of who tried to kill her. He manipulates her memory to believe that it was Franco stabbed her. Franco is subsequently arrested and charged by the PCPD for Lulu's stabbing and the triple murder On February 18, Laura discovers Kevin in his cell at Ferncliff, prompting Ryan to drug her from behind and trap her in the basement alongside Kevin, who is still blinded by the virus Ryan had been cured for. On February 20, after asserting his innocence for while, Franco surprisingly pleads guilty to all charges as part of Jordan's secret plan to flush out the real killer. An enraged Ryan then became engaged to Ava despite her doubts and confronted Franco at Ferncliff about why he pled guilty. Franco unwillingly reveals Jordan's plan to him, but Ryan tells him that Jordan is in critical condition after a car accident and then stabs him in the stomach. After revealing his true identity as Ryan the serial killer, Ryan prepared to finish Franco off and stage his death as a self-defensive act, but a nurse arrived and Ryan asked her to get help. As she left, Franco attacked Ryan and escaped the cell before shutting the door on Ryan. However, the nurse returned to free Ryan, who soon put Ferncliff under lock-down. Franco had already escaped the facility and told everyone that Ryan was alive and the killer before being treated for his wound. On March 1, Ryan and Ava planned to get married and flee to Canada, a plan which was denounced by Mac, Felicia, and Carly. As Ryan went to the basement parking lot of GH to check on his box of drivers' licences in the trunk of his car, Carly appeared behind him, wanting to confront him about Ryan's alias, Todd Wilson, used to identify the patient she talked morse code with long ago (actually Ryan). Ryan knocked Carly unconscious and locked her in the trunk before Felicia confronted him about his engagement to Ava. Ryan shut down Felicia and then drove Ava to a cabin en route to Canada. Unbeknownst to him, Kevin and Laura had escaped from Ferncliff and the latter told everyone that Franco is right about Ryan being alive the killer. On March 6, once they reached the motel, Ryan and Ava slept together again and showered, but while Ryan was showering, Ava went to look for her shoes in the car and accidentally discovered Carly in the trunk. After a brief encounter with Cameron Spencer, Ryan appeared behind Ava and told her that the gagged up Carly was her wedding present, confusing her to the point that 'Kevin' is having another mental breakdown. Ryan later dumps Carly off at the bottom of a bridge and leaves her to die before returning to the motel and declaring to Ava that he's desperate to marry her. Ryan and Ava leave the motel and rush over to a nearby crossing bridge leading to Canada, but Ava stops and demands Ryan to call 9-1-1 to ensure Carly's safety. However, Ryan forcefully persuades her into believing that they can run away into a world of paradise and as they leave, Jason arrives and shoots Ryan in the back of the shoulder before telling Ava to move out of the way. Laura arrives moments later and tries to tell Ava that her fiancee is not Kevin but Ryan and that the real Kevin is back at GH. Jason fires a warning shot and threatens to finish Ryan, who tells him that he will never know what happened to Carly if he kills him now. Meanwhile, Ava continues to believe that 'Kevin' is having another nervous breakdown and is told by Ryan to not believe Laura since she wants them to be separated. As police approach their location, Ryan grabs Ava, profoundly declares his love for her, and throws her and himself off the bridge. Jason is able to catch Ava while Ryan falls into the river below to his presumed death. Laura eventually tells Ava the whole truth, leaving her emotionally destroyed, and Jason rescues Carly. On April 4, Ryan appeared in Ava's nightmare and the day after, Jordan said that the Canadian authorities have discovered Ryan's right hand, which Ryan might have severed off to make everyone believe he is dead. Ava does not believe that Ryan died, and Jordan also thinks this. On April 19, Kevin receives a package from Ryan and inside the package is Ryan's severed right hand. On May 14, Laura and Curtis came to visit a nurse named April Tremblay in Toronto to ask about Ryan's whereabouts, but she told them nothing and the nurse told a figure (most likely Ryan) that they were gone and the figure stabbed an Invader article depicting the publicity of Kevin and Ava's 'romance' back in PC. On May 15, Ryan killed April after she told Curtis and Laura to come to her cabin quickly, and then ambushed the two when they discovered April's corpse. Ryan then tied Curtis and Laura up in chairs and left them to die in the cabin he rigged with explosives, but they were able to escape before it blew up. On May 21, Ryan returned to PC and knocked out Kevin backstage as Ava was performing at the Nurse's Ball. Ryan, pretending to be Kevin again, came across Scott while rushing to the stage and then knocked him out when Scott found out he's Ryan after he accidentally pulled off his fake hand. Ryan then left Kevin hanging from the roof of the stage for the guests to see and followed Ava to her new compound. Rya pulls out a knife and Ava is able to convince him that she still loves him, and that Kevin could never replace what they had. She tells him that she wants to run away with him, and then after she gets him to put the knife down she pulls out her gun. Ryan says that she won't kill him, and she shoots the gun around him a few times. Ava and Ryan both don't know that Ryan needs to stay alive because his kidney is needed for Jordan who is in desparate need of one due to her accident. Curtis shows up right before Ava can finsh Ryan off he is able to convince Ava to put the gun down. Chase shows up and Curtis tells him to stand down. As Ryan is getting arrested he says to Ava "You couldn't pull the trigger; you love me." This infuriates Ava and she grabs his knife and stabs him in the back. Ryan is brought to GH and is treated for his stab wound. He makes it out of surgery and he is also a match to donate his kidney to Jordan Ashford. At first, he tells Curtis to clear his name and not have him sent to prison, but that won't happen. Curtis tries to talk to him and that also doesn't work, but after someone (later revealed to be Dr. Finn) injects him with a substance which made him briefly convulse, Stella is able to convince him on June 4. He signs the forms after Finn tells him he will treated with equal care while under the knife and Stella tells him she will speak for him at his sentencing. On June 6, Ryan fell into a coma after he had the surgery to have his kidney removed. On June 12, after being transferred to Pentonville Penitentiary, Ryan woke up and realized his kidney was stolen but his rant fell on deaf ears. It was eventually revealed that Kevin forged Ryan's signature and there was a conspiracy to steal Ryan's kidney and give it to Jordan. Eventually, Ryan met Nelle Benson, whom he bonded with over their hatred for Carly and the fact that they each got a kidney stolen from them. Before that, Ryan asked Nelle if he knew her from somewhere. On July 19, Curtis and Jordan visited Ryan, who taunted them about having his kidney stolen but Curtis said that Ryan can't prove it. Curtis also told Jordan not to feel guilty about living. On July 30, Ava visited Ryan and told him to let go of her for the sake of allowing Kiki's soul to rest, but Ryan does not regret killing Kiki and tells Ava that they are eternally bonded despite Ava saying that she only consented to be with Kevin not Ryan. On October 8, Ava visited Ryan again and wanted him to stop writing to her but Ryan kept insisting that Ava loves him and needs him just like he loves and needs her. Ryan also got jealous because Ava was seeing a new male therapist and mentioned that she's falling apart without him. On October 17, Ryan was still looking at the picture of Ava on the cover of the crimson magazine she was on and his cellmate, Bryce Henderson called Ava "hot" and said he would have to look her up when he gets out of Pentonville. Ryan didn't take too kindly to that and stabbed Bryce to death with a pen. This caused Det. Chase to question Ryan about his latest act of violence despite Ryan trying to make Bryce's death appear like a suicide. Chase taunts Ryan (who his chained to his cot) about Ava, causing Ryan to lunge at him and being transported to another location. On December 11, it was revealed that Ryan was in the infirmary being treated for an infection and Nelle asked for his help by "punching her ticket" out of prison and in return she promised gim pictures of Ava and to be his link to Port Charles. Ryan agreed to help her and said the plan could use a few modifications. As part of the plan, Ryan stabbed Nelle in the stomach and just missed her kidney. Detective Chase and another cop found Ryan standing over her with a scalpel in his hand and Ryan simply said "This isn't what it looks like." Ryan was restrained as Chase asked Nelle what happened and Nelle said that Ryan stabbed her. Ryan insisted he was only trying to help and when Chase promised Nelle he wouldn't let her die Ryan said "The two of you. How cute." Nelle was transported to GH as Chase asked what Ryan was doing with Nelle. Ryan said he could never resist a pretty girl and offered to tell Chase why he stabbed her but Chase said it didn't matter. Ryan told Chase to give Nelle his regards before being escorted back to his cell. Crimes Committed |-|1990s= *Killed Marsha Cooper to 1992; revealed 1998; on Port Charles *Killed his abusive mother to 1992; revealed 1995 *Killed his fiancée, Linda Walker to 1992 *Killed Suzzane Smith to 1992 *Killed Deborah Jones by stabbing her to death to 1992 *Killed Helen Parks by stabbing her to death to 1992 *Killed Magi Anthony by stabbing her to death to 1992 *Killed his wife, Gloria Wilson 1992 *Stalked Felicia Scorpio 1992-Apr 1995 *Killed Michelle Blake 24, 1993 *Killed Jessica Holmes 3, 1993 *Attacked Audrey Hardy after mistaking her for his abusive mother 28, 1993 *Attacked Steve Hardy and attempted to kill him 28, 1993 *Kidnapped Maxie Jones 1993 *Kidnapped Felicia and attempted to murder her 1993 *Had Felicia committed to an asylum she later escaped with [[Mac]] *Attempted to murder Felicia again 1994 *Held Felicia hostage at gunpoint during her wedding to Mac 1994 *Bombed the wedding ceremony after fighting with Mac 1994 *Killed his counselor Connie Cooper after she helped him escape an asylum 1995 *Kidnapped Georgie Jones 1995 *Fought with his brother, Kevin Collins 24, 1995 |-|2018-present= *Attacked Kevin after escaping from his restraints and held him captive at Ferncliff while impersonating him 28, 2018-Mar 4, 2019 *Murdered Mary Pat Ingles by stabbing her to death and then decapitated her postmortem 30, 2018; revealed Nov 1, 2018 *Attempted to frame Carly Corinthos for Mary Pat's murder 1, 2018 *Murdered Kiki Jerome by stabbing her to death 26, 2018; revealed Nov 28, 2018 *Framed Dr. Griffin Munro for Kiki's murder 29-Dec 6, 2018 *Lying to a police official; withheld the information that Ava was about to shoot Griffin 3, 2018 *Lying to police officials again; lied about having spent the night with Ava 4, 2018 *Murdered Peyton Mills by stabbing him to death 31, 2018; shown Dec 27-28, 2018 *Stabbed Lulu Spencer-Falconeri in the stomach 21, 2019 *Attempted to smother Lulu to death at the hospital 28, 2019 *Tricked Lulu into believing that Franco Baldwin stabbed her and framed Franco for the stabbing and as well as his murders 5-Mar 5, 2019 *Injected Laura Collins with a sedative and rendered her unconscious 18, 2019 *Held Kevin and Laura hostage in the Ferncliff basement 20-Mar 4, 2019 *Stabbed Franco in the stomach and attempted to make it look like a self-defensive act 27, 2019 *Knocked Carly Corinthos unconscious and held her captive in the trunk of a car 4-7, 2019 *Dumped Carly at the bottom of a bridge and left her to die 7-11, 2019; she was saved by [[Jason Morgan]] *Attempted to flee to Canada 8, 2019 *Tossed himself and Ava Jerome off a bridge to avoid police capture 8, 2019; Ava was caught by Jason while Ryan fell into the river to his presumed death *Faked his death with the help of a nurse named April Tremblay 8-May 15, 2019; revealed on May 14, 2019 *Delivered his severed right hand to Kevin 19, 2019 *Murdered April Tremblay by stabbing her in the chest 15, 2019 *Knocked Curtis Ashford unconscious 15, 2019 *Attacked Laura 15, 2019 *Held Curtis and Laura hostage in a cabin he rigged with explosives 15-17, 2019; revealed May 17, 2019; they escaped *Knocked Kevin unconscious and left him hanging from the roof of the Nurse's Ball stage 21-22, 2019 *Knocked Scott Baldwin unconscious 22, 2019 *Threatened Ava with a knife 23, 2019 *Murdered Bryce Henderson by stabbing him to death with a pen 18, 2019 *Attempted to attack Det. Harrison Chase 18, 2019 *Stabbed Nelle Benson at her own request so she could get out of Pentonville 11, 2019 Health and Vitals *Sexually assaulted by his mother as a child to 1992; revealed 1995 *Stabbed by Felicia in self-defense 1993 *Assaulted by Mac Scorpio in defence of Felicia 1994 *Presumed dead after being blown up in a fun house his brother, Kevin Collins 24, 1995; Ryan was revealed to be alive on Aug 10, 2018 *Suffered from deep psychosis and was going to be eliminated by the DVX if Kevin didn't take him off their hands 2018; revealed Mar 22, 2019 *Held captive in Ferncliff by Kevin 28, 2018; revealed Aug 28, 2018 *Threatened by Mary Pat Ingles 2018 *Infected by a latent virus and rendered temporarily blind 21-25, 2019 *Cut his hand with a knife to make it look like Franco attacked him 27, 2019 *Attacked and briefly trapped in a Ferncliff cell by Franco 27, 2019 *Shot in the back of the shoulder and threatened by Jason Morgan 8, 2019 *Presumed dead after tossing himself and Ava Jerome off a bridge to avoid police capture 8, 2019; Ava was caught by Jason while Ryan fell into the river; Ryan was revealed to be alive on May 14, 2019 *Right hand severed Apr 5, 2019 *Held at gunpoint by Ava 23-24, 2019 *Briefly held at gunpoint by Curtis Ashford 24, 2019 *Stabbed in the back by Ava 24, 2019 *Assaulted by Curtis 31, 2019 *Injected by Hamilton Finn with a substance which caused him to have a seizure 4, 2019; revealed to have been Finn on Jun 12, 2019 *Threatened by Stella Henry 4, 2019; it was actually revealed on Jun 12, 2019 that it was Kevin in Ryan's place, meaning that it was Kevin she threatened, not Ryan *Had his kidney removed and donated to Jordan Ashford 6-7, 2019; revealed to have been without his consent on Jun 12, 2019 *Lapsed into a coma 6-12, 2019 *Treated for an infection Dec 11, 2019 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional pediatricians Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional twins Category:1990s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters created by Maralyn Thoma Category:Characters created by Bill Levinson Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Fictional serial killers Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters Category:Fictional secret agents Category:Fictional rape victims